


Lead Hound

by kylostahp (hawkeward)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pants Ripping, Tail Butt Plugs, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeward/pseuds/kylostahp
Summary: Kylo Ren gives his favorite pet something to wear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As prompted by tumblr user soloontherocks, who expressed incredulous astonishment that there was somehow no fic combining Hux in uniform and tail butt plugs: "They're missing an opportunity for fox tail military fetish."

“Are you familiar with greysors, General?”

Ren lounged, nude and shameless, on the sheets of Hux’s bed. He was spending far more mornings that way than Hux cared to contemplate—the result of late-night drinks followed by vicious, desperate fucking, which were in turn followed by both sleep and, eventually, leisurely morning fucking. The scent of sex still lingered faintly in the air as Hux dressed.

“Canny little predators from Naboo—sleek and fast, sharp claws. The nobility there use them as hunting companions, bringing down prey for their leisure sport.” He watched Hux in the mirror with half-lidded eyes, smile slow and dark as Hux did up his uniform.

“They have an unusual coloration, as well—one they’re especially prized for,” he continued, catching Hux’s eye in reflection. His gaze flicked slightly upward, and a sharp, white flash of crooked teeth showed between his lips as his smile turned wolfish. “Red-gold, with a cream underbelly. Just like you, Pet.”

Hux felt the flush spreading down his neck, as it always did when Ren called him by that name. Part of him still felt he should be bothered by how the casual claim of ownership affected him, made him want nothing more than to roll on his back and _submit._ Another part couldn’t get enough of it.

Ren chuckled, as if aware of his thoughts. “Do you like that idea? Being a tame little beast, to be leashed and loosed at the discretion of your betters? Attentive only to your master’s praise and command?”

Hux remained silent, but the heat in his face and the way his hands went still halfway through buckling his belt were answer enough.

“Come here, Pet.”

There wasn’t much time before Hux was due on the bridge, but he obeyed, drawn to Ren’s side less by the promise of reward than simply by the order itself. Ren grinned again, equal parts pleased and predatory. He patted his naked thigh with one large hand. “Up on my lap, there’s a good boy.”

Hux’s face twisted into a brief moue of distaste—at Ren’s presumptuous command, at the likely risk to the cleanliness of his uniform, at _himself_ —but he nonetheless climbed gingerly onto the bed to straddle Ren’s hips. Ren’s hands were on him immediately, curling around the backs of his thighs, fingers digging into the meat of his ass. He relaxed into the touch, closing his eyes as the heat of Ren’s palms soaked into his skin and Ren’s long fingers kneaded his flesh.

A distinctive _rip_ sound snapped him out of his reverie. “You did _not_ just—,” he began, but was cut off by his own indignant yelp as Ren’s fingers delved into the new entrance introduced in the seat of his trousers. Any thought of further protest was abandoned as Ren pushed aside the fabric of his briefs and traced rough fingertips over his hole.

“I’m going to _kill_ you,” Hux snarled, biting his lip against a moan as Ren breached him with two fingers. He was still loose and slick from their earlier fuck, but Ren kept the contact light—slipping just barely in and out, rubbing teasingly at his rim.

“I doubt that.” Ren continued to tease him with two fingers, grinning all the while. “You’re my own sweet pet, after all—leader of my hunting pack by day, warming my bed by night. You’d never turn against your master’s hand.”

“Try me,” Hux replied, grinding back fruitlessly into the feathery pressure against his hole.

Ren laughed again. “I intend to. I have something for you, Pet—something for you to wear so everyone will see what you really are.”

Hux’s breath seized in his chest as Ren lifted a long, furred tail into his field of vision. A brilliant stripe of red—nearly the exact color of Hux’s own hair—ran the length of it, fading to soft cream on the underside. At one end was a sleek silver plug, anchoring the tail with its flared base.

“Do you like it?” Ren stroked the soft, furred tip down Hux’s cheek and neck, making him shudder. “A greysor tail, for you to wear while you flush the Resistance from their dens for me.”

Hux’s only response was a needy whine, his eyes wide and fixed on the tail in Ren’s hand. He pushed back against Ren’s fingers again, and this time Ren indulged him, slipping in as far as the second knuckle while Hux keened.

“Do you want it, Pet?” he asked, and Hux could only nod desperately.

Ren’s fingers were swiftly replaced with the head of the plug, pressing demandingly against Hux’s hole. It was slim, by their usual standards—not even as wide as Ren’s two fingers at its widest point—but weighty, balancing the drag of the tail. Hux took it in greedily, the fur at its base tickling against the cheeks of his ass as it settled.

Ren looked up into his flushed face, stroking an idle hand over the neglected bulge in the front of his trousers. “Stand up for me—let me see you.”

Hux stood reluctantly, stifling a moan as the plug shifted inside him at his movements. He could feel the swish of the tail against the backs of his thighs, the gentle movement magnified at the base of the plug into intolerable teasing twitches.

Ren rolled off the bed as well, standing to pace a circle around Hux. He was hard, Hux saw, cupping himself lazily as he moved—Hux’s own cock twitched in sympathy. Ren paused paused behind him, taking a moment to tug lightly on the tail and roll the plug in its seat while Hux tried to suppress his needy gasps.

“ _Beautiful,”_ he murmured in Hux’s ear, nuzzling briefly into his cheek as he pressed the long, hard line of his body against Hux’s back. Hux trembled at the praise, all his nerves alight for more of Ren’s touch.

Instead, Ren pulled away completely, leaving Hux unable to bite back a bereft whine. He returned a moment later, stroking a soothing hand down Hux’s back as he settled the weight of the greatcoat onto his shoulders. Gentle pressure at Hux’s sides turned him to face Ren.

“There’s my sweet pet, my beautiful boy,” Ren crooned, carding his fingers lightly through Hux’s hair on either side of his face. “You’ll wear that all day for me, won’t you? Let the whole ship see your glorious tail and know who your master is?”

Hux pressed his cheek into Ren’s palm, eyes closing against warring surges of shame and desire. The tail hung to just past his knees, easily covered from behind by the fall of the greatcoat—but one wrong shift, one moment of overly-aggressive stride, and _anyone_ would be able to catch the flash of fur between his legs.

It shouldn’t have excited him as much as it did. He nodded once, turning his face further to place a kiss against the inside of Ren’s wrist.

Ren grinned, his face lighting with satisfied pleasure in the way that made Hux’s knees weak. He pulled Hux into a languid kiss, nipping lightly at his lips in a promise of later, heated reward. He was still grinning when he pulled away.

“Lieu in, General,” he said, giving a final tug of adjustment to the fall of Hux’s coat. “The pack awaits your lead for the hunt.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Lieu in” is a command to hunting hounds (particularly in foxhunting) to hunt.  
> [Greysors](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Greysor) as described are an actual thing from old Star Wars that I dug up because I’m an _incorrigible nerd_.
> 
> As always, you can come yell at me about Grand Admiral Thrawn's fursona on [tumblr](http://kylostahp.tumblr.com). (Actually don't, though.)


End file.
